


Presentation in Burgundy

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have dinner with the Kents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presentation in Burgundy

Sequel/Series: 8th in the Many Coloured Layers series, starts the day after Protection in Purple II  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, romance, angst  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
Mostly AU from PHOENIX, but some S3 spoilers  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
For Atie, thanks hon

If ever there was an indication of just how much he loved Clark, Lex thought this was it. He was sitting in the car waiting for his lover; had been sitting in the car for twenty minutes. Honestly, he didn't want to lose a second of getting them alone, by waiting in the mansion.

Lex had barely slept the previous night, had jerked off four times to various memories of him and Clark together, his favourite still being Clark in a tight, pink dress, fucking him in the bathroom of Sparkle on their first date. Lex groaned, his cock hardening and pressing at the zipper of his pants needily. At this rate, he was not going to last the car journey.

Just as he'd reached the point of giving in to jerking off _again_ , the passenger door opened and Clark slid into the car.

"Drive."

Lex turned, about to make a sarcastic comment, when he saw Clark's face. His lover was as close to the edge as he was. Lex bit his lip and quickly drove away from the mansion.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I will be," Clark replied tensely, "If I have to jerk off without you one more time, I'm going to explode."

Lex almost laughed, except that he felt the same way and Clark's words had filled him with hot desire. "Oh God," he murmured, his cock aching with need.

"Have you ever been fucked over the hood of your car?" Clark asked, almost nonchalantly. Lex licked his lips, mouth going dry. He shook his head. "Well, you're going to be," Clark said firmly, "Turn here."

"Clark?" Lex started uncertainly, turning onto a dirt road.

"If you ask me if I'm sure, I'm going to fucking spank you," Clark growled, his knuckles going white where he was gripping the dash. Lex groaned, his cock jerking in his pants at the thought, the slide of precome against his groin making his balls tighten. Despite the tension, Clark still managed to smile slyly at him. "Like that thought, do you?"

Lex nodded jerkily and it was Clark's turn to groan. Lex tried to watch where he was driving and tried to watch Clark palm his crotch at the same time, his breath catching in his chest he wanted so badly.

"Stop, God, stop the car," Clark urged desperately. Lex pulled up and quickly got out of the car, meeting Clark in front. "Fuck, Lex, I'm going to burst through my jeans," Clark whimpered, dragging him close.

Their lips met violently, parting immediately for strong thrusts of tongue and Lex moaned, rocking his cock into the curve of Clark's hip urgently. Clark nipped at his bottom lip and licked across his mouth before suddenly pushing him away. Lex gasped in surprise.

"Kneel," Clark ordered him as he quickly unzipped his jeans, revealing a pair of dark red, silk panties, a patch stained darker from precome. Lex dropped to his knees without hesitation, putting his hands on Clark's hips to draw him close. He buried his face in Clark's crotch, inhaling before he sucked on the tip of his cock through the panties, tasting musk, sweat, fabric conditioner and precome. "Fuck," Clark groaned, "No teasing, Lex, suck me off or I don't fuck you."

His lover's words shot through him like a physical touch and Lex was so close to coming, it hurt. Quickly, he hitched Clark's jeans and panties down, his lover's hard and leaking cock springing free. Clark groaned quietly and Lex wrapped his fist round the base, stroking hard. He bent his head and licked a broad stripe over Clark's cock, moaning at the taste, before he sucked his lover's length into his mouth. Clark's hips slammed forward, almost making Lex choke, but he recovered quickly, swallowing hard.

"Oh yeah," Clark mumbled, a hand wrapping round the back of Lex's head, thumb stroking softly, even as he started to thrust hard into Lex's mouth. Running his tongue up and around, Lex sucked and swallowed over and over, every moan and whimper from Clark making his cock jerk. His lover's hand tightened, and suddenly, Clark bucked forward, shooting into Lex's mouth. Lex continued to swallow, drinking his lover down. As the tremors of Clark's body calmed, Lex gently eased back from Clark's still erect cock and sucked in a shaky breath, resting his forehead on Clark's hip.

Clark pulled him to his feet and kissed him, devouring him, licking and sucking at his lips and tongue as if trying to find every bit of taste of himself in Lex's mouth. Lex still hadn't come and he'd been on the edge for so long, he didn't think he'd last a second when Clark fucked him. But he needed. Needed Clark inside him and he pulled away, tugging his shirt off and his pants down, bending face down over the hood of the car.

"Lex," Clark groaned.

"Just fuck me, Clark, please," Lex begged, "Now, please."

Strong hands parted the cheeks of his ass and barely-slick cock pressed against the entrance to his body. Clark slammed into him and Lex arched into the stroke, burning pain fusing and entwining with intense pleasure, shooting through his whole body and into his groin. He came hard, with a scream of his lover's name.

Lex thought that he must have blacked out for a second, because the next thing he knew, Clark was thrusting slowly inside him, Clark was still hard, still fucking him. Lex groaned, aftershocks of pleasure coursing through him with every stroke and his cock was half hard, still aching with need.

"Oh God, Clark," Lex panted, planting his hands on the hood of the car to brace himself. Cock and belly slid in his come with each hard push into his body, and his ass convulsed around Clark's shaft in a way that sent shivers right up his spine.

"God, you feel so fucking amazing," Clark groaned, bending over his body to lick across Lex's shoulders and up his neck. He kissed the top of Lex's neck, sucking on the skin till Lex felt it bruise. He trembled under the entire assault, his senses overwhelmed by need and lust and desire. And love.

"Clark," he breathed, ramming back into the strokes harder as Clark's cock pushed against his prostate. Slipping an arm round his waist, Clark fisted his cock, forcing it back to full hardness. Lex groaned, bucking back and forth against shaft and hand, need consuming him. "Oh yes," Lex gasped, coming again, shudders of ecstasy pulsing through his ass and groin with his climax.

"Lex," Clark hissed, pounding into him hard a few more times before he suddenly jerked in deep and held still, hands gripping Lex's hips tightly. Clark dropped onto him, pushing Lex down against the car, panting harshly. "Oh my God," he muttered.

"Yeah," Lex laughed breathily. "Fuck, Clark, that was..."

"Awesome," Clark finished for him as he lifted up and gently pulled out of Lex's body. Lex grunted and allowed Clark to tug him upright and into his arms. He kissed his lover, wrapping his arms round Clark's neck. "I really missed you, you know," Clark whispered.

"I know," Lex said quietly, "I missed you too. Everything's going to be all right now."

"For a while maybe," Clark sighed, "Things never stay okay, Lex."

Closing his eyes with a regretful smile, Lex nodded. Being who they were meant they couldn't have any kind of a normal life. Leave it to him to make things as difficult as possible by falling for a guy, and one who wasn't even human.

"I know," he repeated, "But we're never going to stop trying to make things okay, right?"

"Right," Clark nodded, burying his face in Lex's neck. "Right. I love you."

"I love you too," Lex sighed, turning his head to kiss Clark's temple. He quickly pulled on his clothes, despite the coating of come on his stomach, and gently urged Clark back into the car. He wanted to get them to the apartment, to get them truly alone for a while. Lex knew that Clark needed the reassurance of them just being together, especially as he would be presenting his parents with his female alter-ego that evening.

Driving fast, but carefully, Lex got them to Metropolis as quickly as possible and led Clark straight up to his apartment. Wrapping arms round Lex, Clark almost carried him to the bedroom and stripped Lex of his now crusty clothes, before stripping himself.

"Let's have a shower," Clark suggested quietly. Lex nodded and followed his lover into the bathroom and under hot water. He was wrapped up in his lover's arms again and rested his head on Clark's broad chest with a sigh.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lex asked quietly.

Clark sighed heavily, "Everything."

"Everything?" Lex asked, unable to prevent himself from feeling a little hurt.

"Well, I, almost everything," Clark amended. He pulled back slightly and picked up the shower gel, soaping Lex up with soft, slow strokes of his hands. "It's just that I hate the way our lives are, Lex. Secrets, lies, deceit," he sighed, "Apart from Mom and Dad, you're the only person who knows everything about me, and that's only because you worked it out."

"But only because you stopped hiding it from me, Clark," Lex said quietly, "And you gave me a reason for not telling me that I accepted."

"But," Clark started.

"No buts, Clark, I know you hate it," Lex took the shower gel from his lover and started to soap Clark up in his turn, "I always knew you hated lying to me and I'm sure your friends do too." He shrugged, "If they aren't good enough friends to trust you on that, then all the more reason to lie." Lex resolutely refused to think about how much he'd investigated Clark behind his lover's back the year before.

"I know," Clark mumbled, looking frustrated. "It's not like they don't have secrets too."

Lex winced, hands pausing on Clark's skin. Trust his lover's innocent words to make him feel even worse about the things he'd kept hidden from him. "Oh God," Lex sighed, resting his forehead on Clark's chest again.

"Lex?" Clark asked quietly.

"Clark, I, you know how much I love you, right?" Lex mumbled.

"Lex, don't," Clark stopped him, pressing a kiss to Lex's scalp. He tried to carry on, but Clark shook his head, wet hair swishing on Lex's skin. "You don't have to tell me, Lex."

Lex blinked in surprise and slowly lifted his head. "What?"

"I," Clark sighed, "I know there are things you've never told me. I just... I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me."

Lex smiled sadly. "Aren't relationships supposed to be based on trust?"

"Ours is," Clark said insistently, "You trust me, right?"

"Yes," Lex whispered.

"I trust you too," Clark said with a tiny smile, "I trust that you love me, I trust that you'd never hurt me and I trust that anything you feel you need to hide from me is in the past."

"It is," Lex said quickly, eyes burning with tears at the faith his lover had in him, "It's in the past and I'm sorry that there was a time that maybe I didn't trust you as much..."

"Shh," Clark whispered, "I love you." He got out of the shower and drew Lex with him back to the bedroom. Digging in the pocket of his bag, Clark pulled out Lex's ring. Lex smiled softly and let his lover put it back on his finger. Clark gently kissed his hand and stood up again.

"I love you too," Lex said quietly. Clark smiled at him and handed him a robe.

"Come on," Clark gestured at the door, "Let's have some lunch, then I want to snuggle in front of the TV with you."

"Sounds great," Lex sighed happily.

@>*~

Lex woke reluctantly when Clark moved under him. Somehow, they'd fallen asleep entwined together on the couch. He blinked and glanced over to the clock.

"Clark," he murmured, turning over without worrying about digging his elbows into his invulnerable alien lover's stomach.

"Mmmph," Clark groaned, "What?"

"Wake up." Lex grinned down at Clark as one green eye popped open and glared at him.

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lex smirked, "Maybe because your parents will be round in an hour and I was under the distinct impression that you said you wanted to cook."

"Ah crap," Clark muttered, "Did I say that?"

Leaning up so that he could quickly kiss his lover, Lex nodded, then kissed him again. Clark's hands slipped down to his ass and kneaded gently as Lex explored his mouth with soft licks of his tongue, tasting cola and popcorn from earlier over the general sweetness of his lover.

"Mmm, just a bit longer," Clark moaned, rocking up gently, slowly, against him.

"I could order in," Lex suggested, whispered over Clark's lips.

"Probably safer than me cooking," Clark agreed.

"What do your parents like?" Lex asked. Clark groaned quietly, hands dropping down as he flopped back against the couch.

"I was really trying not to think about my parents, Lex," Clark complained.

Chuckling lightly, Lex pushed himself up, shifting to sit between Clark's legs. He hadn't really wanted to break the mood, but at the same time, they had to get ready, Clark especially, even if they _were_ going to order food.

"Come on, get up and decide what we're eating tonight." Lex poked his lover gently.

"Okay, okay," Clark sighed, shoving himself up onto his elbows. "Italian."

"Italian?" Lex asked with a frown, "You want to be more specific?"

Clark shrugged, "Um, pasta?"

Struggling not to laugh, Lex raised an eyebrow, "Just pasta?"

"God, Lex, I don't know," Clark whined, "I'm not exactly looking forward to this you know, I don't really need to be worrying about food right now."

Grimacing apologetically, Lex pulled Clark up into his arms. "Sorry," he murmured against Clark's neck, "I know this is worrying you, but I'm sure it'll be fine. Your parents love you, they just want you to be happy." He couldn't quite prevent a bitter snort at the concept of parents loving their child enough to just want them to be happy. Clark's arms tightened around him and his lover kissed his cheek gently.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," Lex replied quietly, stroking thick, soft hair gently. "You're my family now."

Clark pulled back, giving him a watery smile. "Yeah," he nodded, "Family."

Lex let Clark hold him for a bit longer, a sense of peace filling him at his lover's agreement. Hopes of some sort of proper relationship, some sort of reconciliation, with his father had died completely the moment Lionel had looked into his eyes at the asylum and still given the order for the EST. Without Clark in his life, Lex shuddered to think what would have become of him. His lover was his anchor in the real world. A world where emotions were allowed, where love could make you stronger and trust could be given unconditionally. It was... nice.

With a soft smile, Lex pulled back and stared at his lover.

"What?" Clark whispered.

Lex shook his head and stood up, holding out his hand. Clark took it and got up, still looking at him curiously. Leaning up against his lover's chest, Lex kissed Clark gently. "Go and start getting ready," he murmured, "I'll order dinner."

Clark smiled, obviously deciding not to ask him what he'd been thinking about, and nodded, heading for the bedroom. Lex made a quick phone call to one of his favourite Italian places, who were happy to accommodate the short notice, and headed for the bedroom quickly.

Clark was still straightening his hair, and had flicked out the ends just a little. Lex loved how he looked with his hair just that little bit longer. He sat down to watch Clark apply his make-up.

Foundation smoothed over Clark's skin like a sheen of perfection, angles sharpening, cheeks hollowing slightly. Lex licked his lips and sighed happily. It still amazed him how the transformation to Kally made Clark look different, yet the same. The tiniest amount of blush sharpened the planes of Clark's cheeks even more and Lex bit back a sudden desire to lick along his lover's cheekbone. He squirmed where he sat, his groin tightening and a knot of desire in his chest making his breath catch.

Clark's eyes flicked up to meet his in the mirror and his lover smirked at him knowingly. With a mental pout, Lex very deliberately licked his lips and shifted back on the bed to lie on his elbows, stretching his pants over his groin to highlight his erection. Clark groaned quietly, eyes dropping, almost closing as he swallowed hard. After a moment, Clark picked up a small brush and applied a soft grey to his eyelids, following it with a line of black along the edges and a coat of mascara.

Sighing quietly, Lex moved again so he could palm his cock, pushing against the length of his erection to relieve some of the intense need he was feeling.

"God, Lex," Clark moaned, shifting uncomfortably.

"I know," Lex replied quietly, "When you're dressed you can do whatever you want."

"Promise?" Clark asked, looking up, eyes dark and heated. Lex swallowed hard and nodded. "Good." Clark smiled lasciviously. "While I finish up here, take your underwear off and put your pants back on."

Lips parting as his mouth went dry, Lex nodded again a little jerkily, wondering what Clark was planning, what he'd let himself in for. Carefully, Lex pulled off his pants, boxers and socks, feeling Clark's eyes on him like a physical touch, burning into his groin. His cock bobbed as he bent to put his pants back on and Lex groaned quietly.

"Do them up," Clark whispered, sounding a little breathless.

Lex forced his erection back into his pants and carefully zipped up. With a quiet gasp as his pants slid roughly over the sensitive skin of his cock, Lex sat back down. Clark nodded and turned back to the mirror. He applied a red gloss to his lips, then stood up and walked over to the closet, shedding his clothes on the way.

Eyes fixed on his lover's firm ass and gorgeous long legs, Lex swallowed again, working moisture into his mouth, and tried not to pant. His cock was aching with anticipation, a hollow feeling inside him extending from his belly to his ass. "Hurry," he whispered.

Clark looked at him sharply, but then his expression softened into a smile and he nodded. He slipped into a pair of black, satin panties and matching garter belt, before carefully smoothing stockings up his legs and clipping them into place. Lex shivered, biting his lip so as not to reach out and touch.

With a small smirk in his direction, Clark pulled out a dress in a beautiful burgundy colour and carefully put it on, shimmying as it slid down round his waist. It was cut perfectly, like all Kally's clothes, giving Clark the illusion of feminine curves and detracting from his broad shoulders and strong muscles. Turning, Clark put his hands on his waist in a slight pose.

Lex licked his lips again and breathed out heavily. "Perfect," he said quietly. Smiling, Clark walked round the bed and stood in front of him.

"My erection is ruining the line of this dress," Clark said.

Lex blinked up at his lover. "You want to do something about that?" he asked softly.

"Uh huh," Clark nodded.

"What would you like to do?" Lex asked.

"Get up," Clark said quietly, "I want to fuck you like we did our first time."

Lex shivered, memories of Clark in a tight, pink dress slamming through him, his cock harder and aching in an instant. "God, Kally," he murmured, standing up. Leaning forward, Lex put his hand on Clark's waist and Clark took his other hand, sliding closer. They rocked together to a remembered beat, arms wrapping round each other. Lex cupped the back of Clark's head and gently pulled him down, brushing his lips over his lover's full mouth.

Clark moaned quietly and parted his lips, tongue darting out to run over Lex's mouth, then press inside. With a groan, Lex shifted closer, wanting to feel Clark's heat against his body. He slipped a leg between Clark's thighs, grinding against him. The hard length of Clark's cock pushed into his hip and Lex breathed out heavily, groin tightening with need, warm tingles of electricity moving up his spine.

Clark gripped his hips tightly, rolling him up harder against his groin as they kissed deeper, tasting every part of each other's mouths. Lex slowly backed them towards the bathroom as they touched and humped and clung together, moving synchronously. He ached for more, needed to have Clark inside him.

Suddenly, Clark pulled back and grabbed his hand, yanking him into the bathroom. They fell against the wall, Clark's larger body plastering him to the tiles, his weight inflaming Lex. He groaned, bucking up against Clark, needing pressure on his cock. His lover leaned on him and took his mouth, tongue plunging deep inside. Lex gasped, his cock jerking in his pants, sliding through leaking precome.

"Please, Kally," he moaned. Clark lifted himself up and quickly pulled open his pants. Lex's cock sprang free, the cool air sensitising his skin even further.

"I love you going commando," Clark murmured, wrapping a fist round his dick and pumping lightly. Lex shuddered, head dropping back against the wall as he thrust needily.

"Always ready?" he panted.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "Always ready for me to bend you over and fuck your brains out."

Lex moaned, balls tightening with want and need. "So do it," he gasped.

Clark let go of his cock and hitched his dress up, pulling his panties aside. His cock rose up, hard and ready, dripping. "Turn round," Clark ordered him. Lex pushed his pants down to his knees and turned round, wiggling his ass invitingly.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Clark breathed. Clark leaned against him again, the hard, hot length of his erection pushing between the cheeks of his ass. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," Clark whispered, licking Lex's ear.

"Oh God," Lex groaned, pushing back encouragingly. Clark gripped his hips, holding him in place. He rocked up, the soft skin of his cock rubbing tortuously over Lex's ass.

"Need it, huh?" Clark asked softly.

"Yes," Lex gasped.

"How bad do you want it, Lex?" Clark continued as he thrust slowly against his hole.

"Oh fuck, Kally," Lex whimpered. His ass was aching to be filled, his cock was so hard it was tight to his belly, leaking profusely. "Want you so bad, need you, please."

"Yeah," Clark hissed, shifting again. The head of his cock pressed into Lex slowly and he groaned, bearing down, trying to push back against Clark's hands, trying to get Clark deeper inside. "God, Lex, you feel so good, so tight," Clark groaned, slowly pushing all the way inside him. Panting quietly, Lex put his hands on the wall and jerked his hips forward. Clark gasped and bit his shoulder. Electricity shot through Lex and he groaned, ass clenching convulsively around the invading length.

"Fuck me," he begged. Clark's hands tightened on his hips and suddenly, he slammed forward, ramming hard inside Lex, stretching him, pushing against his prostate. "Oh yeah," Lex groaned.

"Like that?" Clark panted.

"God yes," Lex replied, inhaling harshly.

"Good," Clark murmured. He pulled back and plunged deep inside Lex again, balls slapping his ass. Lex could feel the silk of Clark's panties rubbing against his thighs and he moaned, need and desire overwhelming him. Clark thrust deep again and again, harder and faster, barely giving him a chance to breathe. The stretch, the burn, the jolt of electricity every time Clark hit his prostate, Clark's body against him, hot and strong, it all combined into a surge of pleasure that shot through Lex's body, peaking in his cock.

"Touch me, God, please touch me," Lex begged. Clark's hand slid round his waist and wrapped tightly around his cock. "God, yes," Lex groaned, rocking himself frantically between fist and cock.

"Come for me, Lex, scream for me," Clark breathed into his ear, as he twisted his hand over Lex's cock and slammed hard into his ass. Light exploded behind his eyes and Lex screamed as he came hard, ass clenching painfully round Clark's cock.

"Yes, yes, Lex," Clark gasped, pumping hard and fast into his convulsing passage. "Oh God."

Clark shuddered against Lex as heat filled him, then he dropped onto him, panting harshly. Warm, strong arms wrapped round him and Clark nuzzled into Lex's neck.

"Don't ever leave me," Clark whispered in a tiny voice.

Lex frowned at his lover's tone. "Never," he whispered back. "Baby, everything's going to be all right."

Clark nodded, squeezing him for a moment. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he sighed. Slowly, he pulled out of Lex and Lex pushed himself round, looking up at his lover in concern.

"Your parents love you. I love you," Lex murmured, reaching up to stroke Clark's cheek, "Nothing's ever going to change that."

Clark shut his eyes, turning his head into the touch. He nodded again. "Let's get cleaned up, Mom and Dad will be here soon," he said quietly.

Lex pulled Clark down for a soft kiss, then helped him get cleaned up. He changed into some boxers and a clean pair of pants while Clark fixed his make-up. When the doorbell rang, Clark looked up at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry, that'll be the food," Lex said reassuringly. He went to answer the door and showed the delivery man where he wanted everything. Once he'd gone, Clark ventured out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway looking nervous.

"Kally, go and sit down, have a glass of wine if you want," Lex said quietly, smiling softly at his lover.

"Okay," Clark sighed.

Lex watched him in mild concern. He was fairly certain that, while the night would be difficult, Clark's parents would eventually accept it, but he didn't think there was anything more he could do to reassure his lover.

Eventually, the doorbell rang again and Clark jumped visibly. "Baby, calm down," Lex said quietly, "It's going to be fine." He went to the door and opened it. "Martha, Jonathan, come in," he said, standing aside to let them in.

"Thank you, Lex," Martha said with a hesitant smile.

Lex took their coats and hung them up. "Come into the living room." They followed him inside and Clark stood up, shifting nervously. "Martha, Jonathan, this is Kally," Lex introduced them to their son's alter-ego.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," Clark said softly.

Jonathan blinked, his mouth dropping open. "Holy sh-"

"Jon," Martha interrupted warningly. "You uh, look lovely, Clark."

"Kally," Clark corrected her quietly.

"Kally?" Martha frowned questioningly.

"It's my name when I," Clark paused and cleared his throat, "When I'm a girl."

Jonathan made a strange noise and Lex moved to stand beside Clark. "Please, sit down," he said quietly. The Kents sat, almost dropping onto the couch. "Would you like some wine?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Martha replied. Jonathan nodded, still staring up at Clark.

"Dad, are you okay?" Clark asked nervously.

"I, don't know," Jonathan replied after a long pause.

"Kally, sit down," Lex said softly, kissing Clark's cheek gently before he went to the side table to pour some wine for them all. Clark sat down opposite his parents, crossing his legs in a way that made Lex need to turn away quickly. He took a deep breath and wondered at his own perversity. How could he possibly get turned on in a situation like this? He poured the wine hurriedly, taking a couple of quick gulps from his glass first. He refilled quickly.

"Here we go," he said, handing Martha and Jonathan a glass each. He put his own down on the coffee table and gave Clark another glass, sitting down next to him.

"Clark... um, Kally," Martha said hurriedly, "You're drinking."

"I, uh, yeah," Clark nodded, clearing his throat again.

She frowned slightly, "Do you drink much?"

Clark blinked. "No, not really."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan snapped. Clark flushed and dropped his gaze.

"We usually have one drink when we go out," Lex replied for Clark, putting his hand over his lover's and squeezing gently.

Jonathan stiffened. "So, all these times you've stayed over at Lex's, you've actually been going out, like _this_?"

"Um, yeah," Clark nodded, flushing again.

"Well, that's going to stop," Jonathan said harshly.

"What?" Clark gasped.

"You are too young to be going out, drinking and God only knows what else," Jonathan ranted.

"Jon," Martha said quietly, "He's nearly eighteen."

"Don't tell me you accept this?" he asked in shock.

"I accept that Clark is nearly an adult, Jon," she replied, "But I agree, I don't want you going out to clubs, Cl-, honey."

"Is this about going out, going out with Lex, or going out like this?" Clark asked quietly, face hard and angry.

"All of it," Jonathan snapped, "You've been lying to us for _months_."

"I wasn't ready to tell you," Clark started.

"So you just went behind our backs instead," Jonathan interrupted angrily.

"What was I going to say? Oh Dad, I'm going out dressed as a girl and by the way, Lex and I are sleeping together?" Clark shouted. Lex winced.

"Oh Clark," Martha said sorrowfully. Clark's lips pressed together tightly and Lex put an arm round him. He glared at his lover's father.

"Coming out is one of the hardest things Clark has ever done, without adding cross-dressing and relationship with someone you disapprove of. You have to appreciate..."

"I don't have to appreciate _anything_ , Luthor," Jonathan spat out, "Especially not from some pervert who's been lying to my face."

Clark inhaled sharply. "Stop it!" he snapped, "If Lex is a pervert, what does that make me, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Jonathan said, wide-eyed with horror.

"How did you mean it then, Dad?" Clark asked harshly, "Because Lex wasn't my first and even if I wasn't with him, I'd still be going to clubs dressed like this."

"It's just, such a lot to take in," Jonathan said quietly. He looked a little sick and Lex stared at him unsympathetically.

"You should know you can tell us anything," Martha said quietly. "You both lied to us."

"It's not like it was a new power developing or anything, Mom," Clark sighed, "It was hard for _me_ to accept at first."

"But what if something had happened to you in Metropolis?" she said, frowning, "How would we have felt?"

"I'm sorry," Clark sighed again and leaned against Lex. "But it's not like I can't take care of myself. And Lex and I take care of each other too." Lex smiled softly, twisting his head to kiss Clark's hair.

"Did you tell him your secret?" Martha asked.

"No, but I stopped hiding it and Lex guessed the rest when he saw a car hit me," Clark replied.

"You see, this is what I'm talking about," Jonathan snapped, "You can't let people see these things."

"Lex isn't people, Dad," Clark sighed, "He's the man I love and he's my best friend."

Jonathan frowned. "You really trust him?" Lex stiffened, feeling hurt that after all he'd done for Clark _and_ them, Jonathan Kent still didn't give him the benefit of the doubt.

"With my life, Dad," Clark replied softly, wrapping an arm round Lex's waist. Lex managed a smile, leaning into his lover for mutual comfort.

Jonathan sighed. "Lex?" he said questioningly.

"I love him," Lex said softly, "I'll never do anything to hurt him."

"Lex," Clark whispered, turning his head to nuzzle his neck.

"Why don't we give you a moment," Lex suggested, "While we get dinner."

"Yes, thank you, Lex," Martha nodded. Lex stood up and held out his hand. Clark took it with a sad smile and they went to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Lex," Clark sighed.

"Don't be," Lex smiled at his lover, "We're getting there, just give them time."

Clark nodded, helping him with the food, a thoughtful expression on his face. "He'll never understand, will he?"

Lex stopped what he was doing and pulled Clark close. "Probably not, but he'll accept it," he replied.

Clark slipped his arms round Lex's waist and bent his head, brushing his mouth over Lex's lips gently. "I love you," he murmured.

Lex smiled. "I know. I love you too." He leaned up and kissed his lover, slowly, softly, carefully delving into his mouth. Clark moaned quietly.

"Oh, I, sorry."

They pulled apart and looked up at Martha who was hovering uncertainly in the doorway, "I was going to ask if you needed any help."

"That's okay, Mom," Clark said quietly.

"Honey, I'm sorry your father was so harsh," she said with a rueful smile, "He's having a hard time dealing with it."

"What about you, Mom?" Clark asked hesitantly.

"I, I'm okay with it," she shrugged, "I guess. I'm still a little hurt that you hid something so important to you for so long."

Clark nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Lex, would you give us a moment? We'll bring out the food."

"Sure," Lex said after a quick glance at his lover. He kissed Clark and headed back to the living room. Jonathan looked up and Lex cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward. "Uh, they're just having a talk," he mumbled.

"Please not about make-up," Jonathan sighed, startling a laugh out of Lex.

He sat down opposite Clark's father and stared at the older man. "He didn't want to lie to you, you know," Lex started.

"I know, I guess things were hard enough after he came home." Jonathan sighed and Lex nodded. "I just never would have thought... you really like him in a dress?"

Lex blinked in surprise, opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Yes," he replied eventually.

Jonathan sighed and shook his head, "I just don't understand.

"You don't have to," Lex said quietly, "Just understand that it's a part of Clark and it makes him feel good."

"I'll try."

"Thanks Dad," Clark said from the doorway. Lex raised an eyebrow at his appearance; slacks, a shirt and very little make-up. Clark shrugged, grimacing ruefully and Lex smiled softly. He understood, Clark didn't want to make his parents feel any weirder, and really he'd only dressed as Kally for them because Martha had asked. Lex was happy to keep it a private thing anyway. Jonathan nodded at him, looking less freaked and Martha smiled from behind her son. Lex sighed in relief, maybe it really would be okay.

They sat down to dinner, Lex deliberately sitting next to Clark for support, despite the progress they'd made. He slid his hand under the table to squeeze Clark's knee gently. His lover glanced at him and smiled, grasping his hand and linking their fingers together.

"I still don't accept you going out and drinking though," Jonathan eventually continued, "Or staying over with Lex," he added more quietly, clearing his throat.

Clark flushed, but stared hard at his father. "You do realise we've been together for seven months, right Dad?"

Jonathan grimaced but Martha spoke first. "We uh, do understand that, Clark." She stopped and cleared her throat, "But it's not something we can just accept and condone, honey, you're our son and you're still only seventeen."

Clark grunted, rolling his eyes, but Lex squeezed his hand. "We understand." Lex glanced at his lover and raised an eyebrow. Clark sighed and nodded. "But," Lex continued, hoping for some leeway, "Maybe you'd consider giving Clark a later curfew."

Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances and as his mother nodded, Clark squeezed Lex's hand, smiling in excitement. "Okay, midnight on school nights, one a.m. at the weekends," Martha sighed.

"Midnight?" Clark squeaked in surprise.

"Thank you," Lex said hurriedly. Clark grinned at him, lifting their entwined hands to kiss his knuckles. Jonathan's fork fell out of his hand, clattering onto the plate and making them all jump. Lex stared at his lover's father and realised Jonathan was staring at their clasped hands in frozen shock.

"Dad?" Clark said, letting go of Lex's hand in surprise.

"The... the," Jonathan's eyes flicked over to Clark and down to the table, "Oh God, tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Clark asked cautiously in confusion.

"Get married," Jonathan whispered.

Clark spluttered and Lex blinked. "Uh, Jonathan, gay marriage isn't legal," Lex said quietly.

"Oh, oh right of course," Jonathan sighed in relief, then he frowned. "But the rings?"

Oh. Lex smiled at his lover, who smiled softly back.

"I bought the ring for Lex because I love him, Dad, and I wanted him to have something to remind him of that when I'm not around." Clark leaned over and kissed Lex's cheek gently. "And remind you who you belong to," Clark whispered in his ear.

Lex inhaled sharply, warmth and arousal spreading through his body. Staring down at the table, Lex wondered if he was going to make it through that night. It didn't matter that Clark had already fucked him wonderfully twice that day, Lex wanted him again. Taking a deep breath, Lex looked up, hoping the Kents hadn't noticed, hopefully they'd just think he was embarrassed. Clark smirked at him and Lex was filled with a mix of want, amusement and annoyance.

"That's very sweet, Clark," Martha said quietly, looking a little pink cheeked. Lex wondered how she felt about the level of commitment between them.

"Thank Mom," Clark replied and Lex slipped a hand under the table and up the inside of Clark's leg. His lover made the strangest noise and flushed vividly.

"Clark?" Martha look concerned.

Clark coughed and nodded. "Um, I'm fine." He glared at Lex and Lex smiled evilly, continuing to stroke up Clark's leg and over his groin. "Lex," Clark gritted out through a fixed smile.

"Yes, Clark?" Lex asked, managing to hide a smirk of amusement and a thrill of desire as his lover's cock hardened under his hand.

"Would you get me some water?" Clark asked, staring wide-eyed at him.

Lex wanted to ask why he couldn't get it himself, but he knew perfectly well why and he wasn't about to bring that up in front of his lover's parents. "Sure," he replied and stood up, squeezing Clark's shoulder. Lex could feel his lover's glare burning into his back, even when he was in the kitchen.

"Stop looking at me through the wall," Lex yelled, filling a glass with water. The feeling didn't go away, so Lex turned to face the dining area and leaned back against the counter. This was another chance for revenge. Licking his lips, Lex slid a hand down his chest slowly and slipped it under his waistband.

"Lex!" Clark appeared in front of him, pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard. Lex moaned and arched up against Clark's body. "Stop it," Clark gasped, pushing him away and frowning at him.

"Stop what?" Lex asked innocently. Clark's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "Clark?" Lex asked, only a little nervously. He couldn't tell what his lover was thinking. Lex blinked and suddenly, he was face down over the counter with Clark leaning over him, hard cock pressing into the seam of his pants. Clark was holding his hands to his sides, Lex was essentially helpless. Helpless and hard. Desire, need, lust shot through Lex's body leaving his cock leaking and his ass aching with want.

"Clark, please don't," Lex started. He couldn't cope with this level of need and temptation knowing he'd have to wait at least a day to get Clark alone again.

"Quiet," Clark snapped, "Control yourself, get back out there and keep your hands to yourself, you got me?" Swallowing hard, Lex nodded and Clark backed up, letting Lex straighten. "Water," Clark ordered him quietly.

Striving for control, Lex nodded again and picked up the glass of water. Clark followed him out of the kitchen and back to the table. Martha frowned at him.

"Lex, you're shaking, are you okay?" she asked.

"He's fine," Clark replied for him with a warning glance. Lex smiled and nodded, but Martha still stared at him strangely. If he wasn't so strained, Lex might have found it amusing that she seemed concerned for him.

"Mom, Dad, I was wondering... I mean, I know what you said earlier, I just, please can I stay here tonight?" Clark asked suddenly and Lex relaxed very slightly, understanding now that Clark wasn't trying to torture him. He had something planned. All sorts of things flashed through Lex's mind as he tried to figure out what Clark might have come up with... maybe his lover _was_ trying to torture him after all.

"Clark," Jonathan started.

"Please Dad," Clark said quietly, soft pleading in his gaze, "One last night, I promise I'll be home in time to do my chores." There was a long moment of silence and Lex bit the inside of his cheek in hope.

"Okay," Jonathan finally replied.

"Thank you," Clark exclaimed happily. He grinned at Lex, but there was a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Lex shiver.

@>*~

By the time the Kents left, Lex was dying of anticipation. The confrontation in the kitchen had left him barely controlling his want and need for his lover. The way Clark's dominant side had reared up almost had Lex trembling with curious, and slightly nervous, desire. As the front door closed, Lex turned to look at his lover.

"Not a word," Clark said quietly, staring hard at Lex. Nodding, Lex had to clamp his lips together, folding them over his teeth so he couldn't ask what Clark was planning. "Get back in the sitting room and wait for me," Clark ordered him, eyes flicking over his body. Lex nodded again and hurried to the sitting room.

Before he really had a chance to debate whether or not Clark had meant him to sit down, Lex felt a presence behind him and he span round. Smothering a gasp, Lex stepped back so he could take in what Clark was wearing. Clark was dressed in a severe, white blouse, a tight, pinstripe, pencil skirt and a black corset. His hair was slicked away from his face and he was wearing black-rimmed glasses. Lex swallowed hard, he was in big trouble.

"Lex, Lex, Lex," Clark murmured, walking round him slowly, "You got me horny in front of my parents. I'm not very happy with you." Lex shivered, lust crawling down his spine and hardening his dick. He blinked up at his lover, trying to control his breathing.

"In fact, I think I should punish you," Clark continued, "What do you think, Lex, have you been bad?"

Clearing his throat, Lex nodded as his heart started to pound. He still wasn't sure where this was going, but Clark in dominant mode was hot and Lex was aching for his lover's touch. Clark sat on the couch and beckoned Lex forward. Lex stepped up to stand in front of his lover.

"Drop your pants," Clark murmured, staring avidly at Lex. Trembling with want, Lex pulled down his pants. As he made to step out of them, Clark's hand shot out and clamped round his wrist. "Did I tell you to remove them?" Clark demanded, frowning at him. Shaking his head, Lex blinked nervously and his cock jerked against his boxers. Clark's eyes narrowed, "You may speak if I ask you a question and you will address me as Mistress, understood?"

Swallowing again, Lex nodded, "Yes, Mistress."

"Boxers down," Clark ordered, eyes fixed on Lex's, a smirk playing round his mouth. Lex quickly pulled his underwear down his legs. He was effectively bound by the mass of material round his ankles. The air was a little chill against his heated, bare skin, cock bobbing freely, needily, a trickle of precome contrasting with the cold.

"You look a little uncomfortable," Clark commented. He licked his lips and leaned forward suddenly, licking a wet stripe up Lex's cock. Lex gasped quietly, hips jerking forward compulsively, Clark's tongue felt so good against his skin, tingling desire diffusing through his groin from the touch.

"Keep still!" The slap was a shock, more from the noise than any pain, although his thigh was stinging now from Clark's hand. Lex stared wide-eyed at his lover, a shaft of lust and urgent want piercing him to the core. Clark smiled again. "Walk to my side."

Shifting his feet slowly under the constraints of his clothing, Lex managed to inch his way round to stand next to Clark's legs.

"Bend over my lap, you may brace yourself on the floor." Holy shit, Clark was really going to spank him. Lex groaned, his chest tight, his groin tight. He was empty, aching, needy, anxious and completely in love with this beautiful man who never failed to surprise him.

Carefully, Lex lowered himself over Clark's lap, groaning again as his erection pressed into his lover's thighs. He put his hands on the floor and relaxed against his lover, ass up in the air, head down as his breathing laboured a little. He felt vulnerable, still mostly dressed, but with his ass exposed. Lex knew that Clark wouldn't actually hurt him, but the anticipation was both thrilling and terrifying.

"Give me a word, Lex, for safety," Clark said, his voice normal for a moment.

Lex blinked thoughtfully. "Kryptonite," he said quietly.

Clark tensed under him for a second. "I ought to punish you just for that," he growled.

Shivering, Lex nodded again, body rocking slightly over his lover's legs, the pressure against his cock sending sparks of desire through him. Clark smoothed a warm hand over his ass, then suddenly, smacked him across one cheek. Lex inhaled sharply, a shock of pain-stained pleasure jolting through his ass.

"Oh God," he breathed out. Clark smacked him hard. Want, pain and desperate need had Lex's breath catching, his cock jerking.

"I didn't say you could speak," Clark hissed, rubbing a hand over his tender skin, then digging his nails in. Lex yelped in surprise, bucking against his lover. Clark's hand sent so much pleasure through him, no matter what reason his lover touched him. The pain of the smacks only added to the sensation of lust coursing through his body.

Clark smacked him three times, hard, fast. Pain twisted through Lex as his body tipped over Clark's legs, solid thighs pressing his cock to his stomach, pleasure from the motion turning the pain into ecstasy. Lex was so hard, it hurt so good, every stroke of Clark's hand against his ass rocked him over his lover's lap, heat tingled all the way through his balls and cock and Lex whimpered. He was so close, God, so close.

"I said keep still," Clark murmured, hitting him. Short, sharp flashes of pain and pleasure shot through Lex and he cried out as he came, cock jerking painfully against Clark's legs. His lover grunted and pushed Lex off his lap and onto his knees. Staring up at his lover in a daze, Lex tried to gather himself, breath shuddering through his lungs. Clark stared hard him, then lowered his hand a ran a finger through the pool of come on his skirt. Watching Clark lick come off his finger made Lex shiver, want still making him feel empty. Clark tutted.

"Now look what you did," Clark commented, "Making me clean up your mess. And coming without permission." He shook his head and Lex swallowed nervously. It was by no means over. Leaning forward, Clark grabbed the end of his skirt, then ripped it right up the front. Lex gasped as Clark's hard, heavy cock sprang up, framed by the shredded skirt, corset and the tops of Clark's stockings.

Gripping his cock, Clark pumped a couple of times, spreading pre-come over the tip. Lex licked his lips, the urge to taste almost overwhelming.

"Get up," Clark ordered him. Lex struggled to his feet, hissing in pain as his shirt slid down over his ass. "Turn round."

Lex frowned, he didn't want to obey this last, he didn't want to not see Clark's face. "Kally," he started.

Clark's eyes narrowed, "What did you call me?"

Lex swallowed again and licked his nervously. "Please, Mistress," he whispered, "Please."

Face blank, Clark gazed at him, breathing deeply several times. "Turn round or use your word."

Lex blinked. Even though he didn't like the thought of turning away from his lover, Lex couldn't bear to end this, he wanted Clark too much. Carefully, Lex turned round and stood in front of his lover.

"God, your ass looks good like that, all pink," Clark licked one cheek and Lex inhaled sharply. "I can see my finger marks on you. Like you belong to me."

"I do," Lex murmured.

"Yeah," Clark whispered, "You're mine." He gripped Lex's hips and lowered him down, holding Lex's weight easily in his hands. The tip of Clark's cock pushed against his ass and Lex barely had time to relax before he was pulled down hard, impaled by the length of his lover's erection.

"Fuck," Lex groaned, the burn taking his breath away. Clark didn't pause to allow him to adjust, just lifted him straight up and then yanked him back down. Clark filled him, stretched him and Lex groaned, it felt so good, having Clark inside him finally.

"Oh God, Lex," Clark moaned, "You feel so good, what do you... fuck... think?" Clark pushed into him again and Lex's body contracted, ass clenching down around his lover's cock. "Christ," Clark groaned, "Should I forgive you?"

"Please," Lex moaned, balancing precariously in his lover's lap. Clark held him safely though, lifting him up in strong hands, then pulling him back down on his cock again, slamming his prostate. Electricity coursed through Lex and he started to harden again.

"Please what?" Clark asked, staying deep inside Lex.

"Forgive me," Lex groaned, bucking against Clark's grip, trying to move over his lover's shaft. But Clark still held him down and leaned forward, hooking his chin over Lex's shoulder.

"Stay still," Clark murmured and kissed his neck. Lex shivered, shifting back in Clark's lap, ass clenching convulsively around his lover's cock. "Kick off your pants and underwear," Clark ordered him quietly.

Leaning even further back, gasping as the position pushed Clark's erection deeper, Lex managed to kick off his constricting clothing.

"Good," Clark breathed, sweeping his hands up the insides of Lex's thighs to cup his balls.

"Kally," Lex groaned. Clark really was trying to torture him, "Please, please, baby, fuck me now." Clark's hands tightened painfully around Lex's hips, then suddenly, Lex was lifted up and off Clark's erection. Lex blinked in confusion and tried to look round.

"Shh," Clark whispered, "Just wait." A gust of air took Lex's breath for a split second, then he found himself lying on his back on the bed, Clark crawling on top of him. His lover reached over to the bedside table and coated his fingers in lotion.

"Kally?" Lex whispered, wondering what his lover was doing. Clark smiled at him, eyes dark and shining, then slid his fingers into the crease of his ass and inside him. "Oh God," Lex groaned.

Clark's fingers eased in and out of him, the lotion soothing the soreness from being fucked dry so much that day. It felt so good, but Lex needed more. Clark knelt over him and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Lex's mouth as he continued to fuck Lex with his fingers. "Please," Lex begged his lover, whispering into his mouth. Clark arranged his legs wide apart and withdrew, slicking up his cock with the remaining lotion. His lover pushed slowly into him and Lex sighed happily.

"God, I love you so much," Clark whispered, jerking into him hard and fast, balls slapping against Lex's tender ass cheeks.

"Oh yeah," Lex moaned, wrapping his legs round Clark's waist, bucking up into every stroke. He pulled Clark down on top of him, his lover's weight always felt so good as he fucked him, stomach pressing into Lex's cock, rubbing, friction beautiful. They moved together faster and faster, Lex encouraging every deep, hard thrust with hands, legs, cries until Clark stiffened on top of him, pumping heat deep within him. With a groan of release, Lex came again, jerking up against his lover urgently.

"Love you," he gasped as Clark collapsed on top of him. Clark's body surrounded him, warming, protecting and Lex closed his eyes, smiling softly.

"Are you okay?" Clark whispered, sounding a little anxious.

"I'm perfect," Lex chuckled, even if he was a little stiff and achy, it was all perfect.

@>*~

Later, they curled up in the bed, Clark wrapped round Lex. His lover had taken care of Lex all evening, bathing him, massaging his aching muscles, even stroking a little soothing cream into his ass. Lex felt amazing, loved, happy and even though he knew the chance to sleep with Clark was going to be even more rare, Lex fell asleep quickly and easily.

@>*~

"I promised, Lex," Clark sighed, pouting at him.

"I know, I just didn't realise you'd be going this early and without me," Lex replied quietly, pulling his lover close again.

"I have to, I have school today as well," Clark said quietly. Lex groaned, like he needed reminding. "I also have some explaining to do to Chloe."

Lex winced. "Oh yeah. Are you going to be all right with that? I could come into school later..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Clark half-smiled at him, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Lex wanted to be certain.

"Yes," Clark nodded and leaned down to kiss him hard. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Talon?" Lex asked.

Clark grinned evilly, "Oh yeah."

His lover disappeared and Lex flopped back against the bed with a sigh. Things would be both easier and more difficult now that the Kents _and_ Chloe knew about them, hopefully though, they'd still be able to spend private time together at The Talon often. Maybe having friends could be a help to them, after all Lana had been throughout their relationship.

What a concept, having friends you could trust. Clark had been the only person he trusted up until then, but maybe he could extend that to the people Clark trusted too. Lex smiled and got up, quickly showering and getting dressed so he could head home to Smallville and Clark.

end


End file.
